projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Worlds
Easily one of the BIGGEST upsets of this generation, it's time someone gave it someone it's comeuppance. That someone is ProJared. Jared looks depressed as he plays a glitchy Two Worlds. This is his first ProReview. Synopsis Jared is insulted as having to be the person who bought Two Worlds. A lot of people (including Jared) got excited by it. Two Worlds was compared to Elder Scrolls Oblivion. Instead of having a fun weekend playing Two Worlds with his friends, it was full of pain, betrayal and psychological torment. The world is being infested with 'Taint'. Jared is instantly disappointed. Jared likes how they got the female lead right, even if she did open with a Monty Python reference - which turns out to be the main character's sister - to Jared's disappointment. The voice acting and writing is terrible. The graphics of the people look like they are in a PlayStation 2 game, even though the environments look decent. Jared explains more of the story, and finds out that the quest is to find four keys to represent the elements (clearly ripping off Final Fantasy). Jared wanders into really strong enemies that are way too powerful to find at this point in the game. Of course, Jared dies. So he decides to cheat. The combat is horrible, just swinging wildly is the only way to play. The sound effects of the game sound like punching. Jared attempts to stab himself, but the punching sound effect plays instead. The game skips a lot as the frame rate is terrible. The main character just constantly says mundane observations. Jared does a skit about this, standing in front of a fridge saying "Cold". He puts his hand under a running tap and says "Wet". He reads a porno magazine and says "Aroused". Jared explains how to get the element keys. They all involve talking to several people constantly before finally being able to be given them. The air element is just sitting in a forest, and Jared just didn't care about the fire element quest (he cheats by going through a wall to get it). Jared just really wanted to kill the final boss and it was underwhelming - it's just sword swinging and a few fireballs. Jared kills the boss and watched the ending only to be confused by the time loop ending. Jared is very confused by the ending. There aren't even any credits. So Jared tries the evil ending instead, which is even less satisfying. Jared rages. Jared was so excited about this game, but all he got was disappointment, and a broken heart. Why is Jared telling the viewer all this? Because they're making a second one and Jared is going to play it. Trivia * This video was featured in his 5 Yeariversary!! A Look Back video. * During the video, Jared accidentally stabbed himself in side with a dagger. * This is the first of his three videos that aren't in widescreen. Category:Videos Category:ProReview